1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement in conventional portable tables. The words "portable table" in this invention means that a table and simplified chairs herein form an integral body wherein as the table is folded in half, it becomes a portable compartment or bag, with chairs being stored in the bag at the same time as the table, per se. Thus, this bag permits either hand-carrying or portability as in a car trunk.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR Sections 1.97-1.99
The prior art under 37 CFR Sections 1.97-1.99 is best disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,773.